Reaching for stars
by The real Monkey chan
Summary: Adeline Harland is a new honour student at Ouran, but is late due to family problems at home in UK. Due to her late arrival the school becomes interested in her as they want to know her, but she just wants to be left to get through school, but by chance she discovers Haruhi is a girl and the Host club soon start to pursue her so she won't tell. Full Sum inside. rated T for language


**A/N:**

HI GUYS! Well here I'm starting a new fanfic, as you see it's a OHSHC fan fic, you see I have recently been watching OHSHC anime and reading the manga lately and just wanted to write one...ahahaha. Oh yeah and i changed the girls uniform* cause i hated that fucking dress!

Anyway enjoy and let me know what you thought of it~

* * *

Summary: Adeline Harland is a new honour student at Ouran, though she is three weeks late due to housing and family issues back in the UK. Due to her lateness the school becomes excited by her arrival and wants to know everything about, though all she wants is to finish high school and go to the University of her Dreams. But unfortunately for Adeline that just isn't high school, as she finds out when she discovers Haruhi is a girl by pure chance and the host club pursue her and even try and have her in debt with the club just so she won't tell Haruhi's secret, but they soon find out she is more of a challenge then they can handle.

OC X Many

* * *

**Prologue**

"Hey Kyoya did you hear about the new honour student starting tomorrow?" A blond boy; Tamaki, asks his friend sat at his desk, "of course I heard they announced it in the start of year ceremony dummy" the black haired boy; Kyoya, replies and hits the blond the head with his book. "I know but she's starting a week late and in the twins' class" the blond adds with a displeased look.

"Well according to what the vice principal said they had some housing issues and the chairman was trying to come to a mutual agreement with them" Kyoya explains resuming his reading, "huh housing problems..." Tamaki mumbles leaning on his arms, but then springs up with glee. "I know when she arrives we'll give her a formal welcome to the host club!" the blond yells excitedly, but then has an arrow shot through him "moron what if it's a boy hmmm?" the black haired boy says pushing his glasses up, "I would tell you the gender of the honour student Tamaki but their file hasn't been added to the system yet" he adds with a sigh and frustrated look on his face "and what I don't understand is why your father hasn't told you anything about this new student" Kyoya adds looking at his blond friend from the corner of his eye and sighs, Tamaki was hunched over in a corner sulking and wimping 'my papa is selfish'.

* * *

"I wonder who they are and what they are, girl or boy?" The twins Hikaru and Kaoru ask their friend Haruhi, "hmmm I don't mind either way, as long as I have someone to relate to while I'm here that's all" the honour student replies rubbing the back of her head. It had been only a week since she was forced to join the host club, and on the first mouth of starting the school April hadn't even gone yet*, and there was only a week till golden week*.

"I want a girl" Kaoru says crossing his arms, "yeah me too..." Hikaru adds also crossing his arms, "huh why?" Haruhi asks slightly confused, "Well we already have you but you're incognito at the moment.." Hikaru starts "yeah and to have a girl we could actually play around with and mess with would be fun" Kaoru adds as the twins both smirk.

Haruhi drops her head with darkness above it "I feel sorry for them already..." she whispers pitting the future honour student.

* * *

"Hey Takashi what do you think the new honour student is gonna be?" Mitsukuni/Honey asks Takashi/Mori next to him as they stand by their classroom window, "Boy" Mori answers deadpanned, honey smiles at him "really you think, cause I would really like a girl I know we have Haru chan but she can't be a girl right now, so to have another girl round may be fun. And I hope she's cute as well and likes sweets" the Lolita boy adds with flowers flying round his head.

"I wonder if Haru chan and the new student will become friends, they'll both be honour students after all" the Lolita wondered clenching his stuffed bunny to his chest "hey Takashi do you think we could be friends with the honour student?" Honey asks up to the tall third year, "yeah of course we can" he replies shoving his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"Well that's all the paper work done miss Harland.." The chairman of Ouran academy says taking the papers from the blond girl; Adeline Harland sat opposite him with her mismatch green and brown eyes starring at him, "how is the new apartment faring you?" he asks tapping the papers on the desk, the girl smiles brightly "oh it's just wonderful sir, the landlady is quite nice and has said she'll take care of me sir" she answers giggling to herself, "well I'm glad to hear it, though I am still worried about you living on your own Miss Harland, I understand that you are 16 next month but at this moment in time you are 15, I should call your aunt" the chairman says with concern in his voice and on his face.

"While I am extremely grateful for you helping me with my housing issue, and the fact that you are worrying about me, but my aunt is my father's sister and she is extremely stubborn that once something is on here mind she won't stop till she's achieved it" Adeline explains neatly placing her hands on her crossed legs, Yuzuru's pout but then smiles softly leaning back in his chair "it seems you take after your aunt and father that way then Adeline, both strong headed and stubborn when it comes to want you want" the middle aged man explains making the blond's cheek tint red slightly as she avoids his eye contact.

"Anyway..." the light brunette starts standing and walking over to the red faced girl, "Miss Adeline Harland I officially welcome you to Ouran academy!" he announces happily popping a party popper over the new honour student's head, Yuzuru then holds his hand out for Adeline who takes it with a gently smile and stands. The chair then hands her a bag with school books and a girl's Ouran uniforms in for the school: two white shirt with puffy shoulders with long sleeves and two with short sleeves all having the Ouran crest on the left breast, with gold trimming round the long collar and end of sleeves, and a red neck tie at the bottom of the bag. Two knee length high waist yellow skirts with white ribbon at the helm of the skirt and round the top. A yellow cardigan, jumper and vest with the Ouran crest on. A yellow blazer with the Ouran's crest on also, and lastly the Ouran high school girl's P.E. uniform, a plain yellow sports skirt with athletic bloomers attached, a plain white polo shirt with the Ouran crest on, and a pair of knee high socks and a pair of white and yellow gym trainers.

"Thank you sir, but shouldn't I be buying this stuff my self?" Adeline asks with up tilted brow, the chairman smiles softly and pats the blonde's head, "because of your correct situation it's on me..." the blonde's cheeks tilt a slight pink "oh yes before I forget..." the chairman rushes back behind his desk going through his draw and pulls out an ID card and golden key. "Your ID card and locker key" Adeline eagerly smiles taking the items shoving the key in the bag and eyes her ID card, she giggles gently at her ID photo "thank you Sir, well I will be go-" she is cut off by a loud bell.

***DONG DANG DONG DING***

The blond girl jump slightly making Yuzuru laugh at her, "ah so it's the end of School already, how about I give you a tour while the students are leaving, there should be a few clubs in progress as well" the chairman says offering a hand out for blond to take.

* * *

**.:Haruhi pov:.**

I stand lazily beside Kyoya watching Tamaki do his 'work', I didn't have a customer(s) at this moment but the club had only just opened so I knew it would only be a matter of time before a girl asked for me, and paying off another percentage of my debt hurray!

"Oh Tamaki sempai I heard there's a new honour starting tomorrow, since your the chairman's son do you know who they are?" a customer of Tamaki asks, the blond frowns "I'm sorry my princess but my father has kept me in the dark about this matter" he repeats placing a hand over his chest, "aww I wanted to know if it was a girl or boy" another customer says, Tamaki leans into them snaking his hand under the girl's chin, "I'm sorry I can not give you the information you desire princess, but if this student was a girl her beauty would not compare to yours, and if they were a boy I would fight for your attention my princess"

I look deadpanned at the prince, "well that was rude" I mutter crossing my arms, Kyoya snorts beside me "he doesn't mean it you know" he states scribbling in his note book I glance at him raising a brow, "If the student was a girl Tamaki would snatch her up right away to claim another customer to stroke his ego, and if the student was a boy then Tamaki would befriend and if they were attractive he would most likely try and have them join the club" the sceptical wearing teen explains.

"Tamaki senpai if you wanted to know what the gender of the student is why not go to the chairman and ask, did you think of that" I say to my stupid senpai as he freezes making a 'gak' noise, he stands and slides beside me flicking his hair "well I'm off to see the old man and see who will be join our elite school tomorrow" I sweat drop as Tamaki leaves.

* * *

**.:no on pov:.**

Tamaki knocks on the chairman's door, no answer so he opens the door "hey dad it's me Tamaki" the blond calls looking round the dark room, "why are the lights off?" he asks flipping the switch on and jumps back seeing the chairman sloped on his desk groaning.

"Dad what's wrong?!" the blond asks running to his father who lays in a state of depression, "the honour left, I was gonna give her a tour of the school and introduce her to you" the middle aged man moans, Tamaki's eyes lights up "so it's a she!" the blond cheers the chairman shakes his head "so it's a he" the chairman shakes his head once more and Tamaki tilts his head, "then what is it...?" the blond asks the chairman smirks "you won't know till tomorrow heehee" he snickers at his son's outrage.

* * *

**.:Adeline's Pov:.**

I sigh gently walking up the stairs to my apartment; _man that chairman sure is stressful I'm glad he didn't call my aunt, though I doubt she would come back Japan after proclaiming she was going on a journey of self discovery. _I unlock my door and enter the small one bedroom apartment and sigh once more slamming my back against the door and slide down, I close my eyes for a moment taking in the quietness of my empty apartment, I groan and drop my head into my knees before snaking my hand into the bag and pull out my ID card.

A bright smile spreads across my face followed by a peach blush, "I finally did it papa, I'm finally in Ouran academy just like you" I whisper crawling over to the shrine with my parents photos in. My father had attended Ouran in his youth but left after my mother fell pregnant with my brother, he was the most promising student they had there, well that's what the chairman said anyway and that's why the academy had high hopes for me. I take my dad's photo into my hand and smile at his mismatch eye, I had inherited his green eye and my mother's brown eye so it was also like they were with me. I peck my dad's photo and place it back in the shrine and crawl back to the pouch and take my shoes off, I stand and stretch my arms up moaning.

"Ahh guess I should study for tomorrow, no doubt I'm behind with being three weeks late" I giggle to myself taking my coat off and hanging it on the coat rack, I take my bag given to me by the chairman and go into the living room, to sit at the kotatsus. When I moved into apartment a few days ago the landlady told me there was a kotatsus in the shared basement for me, so I took it out and haven't put it back since, I just love how warm it is!

* * *

**.:Kyoya pov:.**

"I don't understand why he wouldn't tell me?!" Tamaki whines behind me still sulking that his father has kept the identity of the new honour student hidden. I sigh pushing my glasses up "Tamaki did you ever consider that it was the student's desire for their identity to be kept hidden" I suggest stopping in front of a case cabinet filled with awards and photos.

The host club 'king' sniffles "well the thought crossed my mind but why-WAHHHHH?!" he returns to his sobbing state, I roll my eyes and stare into the cabinet and raise my brow, I approach the glass case and stare in see the awards belonging to one person. "Joshua Harland...hmmm" I hold my chin seeing he had won sports, maths, chess and many more competitions here while he was at Ouran, "oh that's Joss Harland my dad told me he was an honour student that attended Ouran about 21 years ago, he said he was extremely promising but left on his last year of high school" Tamaki explains joining me at the cabinet "ah look he has mismatch eyes! One green and one blue, I've never seen someone with two different coloured eyes before, cool!" the blond cheers in a childish squeal I sigh and resume my walking, "neh eh Kyoya do you think people with two different eye colours has a spilt personality, like a personality for each colour?" the idiot blond asks, I groan and massage my temple "I don't know Tamaki you'll have to ask someone with two coloured eyes for yourself" I reply and walk ahead of the idiot blond spurting theories and questions about people with two different coloured eyes.

* * *

*In Japan a school year starts on April 5th.

*In Japan they have a week called Golden week from April 29th to May 5th and students have these days off.


End file.
